


Nightmare

by spookirby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower Route, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tired, Implied Dimiclaude, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post Timeskip, War Phase, and so does everyone else tbh, background berniegard and casphardt, but he's fine, dimitri is still alive, dimitri's sanity really said aight imma head out but honey wbk, ferdibert is the main ship, ferdie needs a hug :(, joined kingdom and alliance, no beta we die like Glenn, rhea dies but it's okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookirby/pseuds/spookirby
Summary: this is my first fic on ao3 so please give me any constructive criticism you have!Ferdinand has just woken up from a three day coma. The professor and everyone else are out on a war mission, but Hubert stayed back to take care of the knight. When he and his former enemy find common ground over night terrors regarding the seemingly endless war, will their unlikely companionship eventually blossom into something more?FiNd OuT oN tHe NeXt EpIsOdE oF dRaGoN BaLl Z-
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 so forgive any mistakes :) enjoy!

_The battlefield glistened with clashing weapons and blood. The sight of horrified old friends, the terror in their eyes, their last breaths and words, filled Ferdinand's view. Their eyes locking on his._ "How could you do this to me?" _they seemed to say._

He woke up with a jolt, panting. Ferdinand had been having these dreams nearly every night since the war. Someone had been shaking him awake to no avail. When he saw who it was, he was taken aback. "Hubert? Is that you?" he asked. Hubert nodded.

"I was coming to check on you when I saw you violently tossing and turning.Are you alright? You collapsed in the training ground the other day and have been sleeping on and off since."

Ferdinand tried to remember something from within the past day. All he got were vague and jumbled bits and pieces. "Truth be told, I'm not. I've been having these terrible nightmares every night ever since the war. Our former classmates- our former _friends_ \- we had to take their lives."

Hubert nodded. "I've been having those dreams, too."

There was a moment of silence before Ferdinand spoke up. "Hubert, please allow me some time alone. I must freshen up," Ferdinand said.

"As you wish," Hubert replied as he elegantly strode out the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Ferdinand slid out of bed and stumbled to the closet adjacent to his bed. He looked in the mirror and observed himself. "I'm a mess," he whispered under his breath.

He hastily bathed and dressed. He fixed the tangled mass of his hair to the best of his ability and set out to search for Hubert, whom Ferdinand found sipping coffee at a small table in the courtyard. "Care to join?" he asked. "I see no harm in it," Ferdinand replied.

Ferdinand slipped into the iron chair across from Hubert and poured himself a cup of coffee. While he preferred tea, he had come to tolerate the bitter drink. He took a sip of it and shuddered at the strong taste.

Hubert looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," Ferdinand replied with a yawn. Hubert chuckled. "You just slept a whole day, how are you tired?" he teased.

"You must remember that I had night terrors many times."

"Yes, I'm aware. I was only jesting."

They sat for around an hour, occasionally making small talk.

"Hubert, where are the professor and the others?" inquired Ferdinand.

"They went out on a mission while you were sleeping yesterday. I stayed back to take care of you by the professor's request."

"I see. When should they be back?"

"They should return in a week's time. I'll send a letter to inform them that you've woken up."

The sun had began to set, casting a golden light onto Hubert. Ferdinand felt his cheeks grow warm as the mage gave him a small, reassuring smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, watching the sun, before Ferdinand noticed it was getting dark out. "Ah...I should go," he said.

"We should do this more often, you know. It can help reduce stress from the war," replied Hubert, already gathering the dishes.

"We should. This was lovely. And...thanks for waking me up. Those nightmares were terrible."

"...Right. Well, good night, Ferdinand."

"Goodnight, Hubert."

The two went their seperate ways. Once Ferdinand arrived at his room, he changed into a loose robe and tied back his long hair. He never meant to grow it out, he just never had the time to get it cut. While he originally hated the style, it was beginning to grow on him.

He slipped into bed and pulled the covers over himself. He kept replaying his conversation with Hubert in his mind. Even the smallest things made Ferdinand happy. Needless to say, he fell asleep smiling.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert's work day has been stressful and he needs a break. He goes to the marketplace, where he spots Ferdinand's favorite tea and decides to purchase it for him. Little does he know, Ferdinand has something for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yall! also forgot to mention: this is a crosspost with wattpad and my username on there is @spookykirb so yeah if you have wattpad check it out :) i'll probably upload faster on wattpad since i'm more used to writing on there (it was actually one of the first platforms i started writing on) but i will try and upload chapters on here as often as i can :)

Hubert sat at his desk in what used to be Seteth's office. He took a sip of black coffee and groaned. There were loads of documents to look over today; how could he possibly get through them all?

He managed to finish around half of them before the afternoon. Hubert rose from his seat and let out a yawn, cracking his stiffened knuckles. "I need a break," he muttered quietly to himself.

He exited his office and visited the marketplace. A few people shuffled around, purchasing various different items.

He visited one of the merchants and surveyed all the things they were selling. Hubert reached for the coffee beans when something caught his eye-a container of the Southern Fruit Blend. Ferdinand's favorite. He recalled one of their many petty quarrels from when they were students about which was better: coffee or tea. He chuckled at the memory. They were so immature back then.

He handed the merchant a couple of coins and started on the path to the kitchen so he could make some coffee. He was halfway to the dining hall when he spotted an unmistakable head of long ginger locks. "Ferdinand?" he called out.

"Oh, hello Hubert. Did you need me for something?"

"No, I just happened to pass you on my way to the dining hall. Here, I bought you something at the market." He handed Ferdinand the tea. Their fingers brushed for a split second and for some reason Hubert wanted to hold onto that moment forever. _What am I even thinking?_ he thought to himself.

Ferdinand's voice brought him back to reality. "Ah. Thanks, this is my favorite!" he exclaimed.

"I'm heading to the dining hall for a cup of coffee. Would you like to come with?" Hubert asked. Ferdinand nodded.

The two walked side by side into the dining hall. Hubert ground the coffee beans (b e a n s) while Ferdinand started to boil water for the tea. It felt so serene, natural. Hubert couldn't quite place the feeling. He felt relaxed as he brewed his coffee, Ferdinand humming softly beside him.

He poured a cup of the bitter drink and took a sip. "I honestly don't see how you like this. It's so bitter!" Ferdinand chided.

Hubert smiled. "Hey, you just drank it with me yesterday and you seemed fine."

"Well that was only because- Nevermind. I admit defeat," the ginger replied playfully. He poured himself some of the sweeter beverage and looked at the mage at his side. "Don't you have more work to do?" he asked. Hubert nodded.

"I'm almost done." He wasn't. "We could chat some more."

Ferdinand smiled. "Let's head back to the courtyard, then."

They walked into the courtyard and sat on a bench, sipping their drinks. Hubert noticed the way Ferdinand's hair looked in the afternoon sun. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful, to say the least. A few strands of hair fell onto Ferdinand's face. Subconsciously, Hubert reached out and brushed them aside. Once he realized his sudden action, his face grew crimson. Ferdinand began to blush as well. They both awkwardly looked away.

"Er... Thanks..." murmured the knight. He sipped his tae (that was intentional) and eventually looked up at Hubert. He took in his features- his high cheekbones, his narrow gold eyes, the way his nose was slightly arched. _The man was beautiful_.

After around half a minute of Hubert being completely oblivious to Ferdinand t̶h̶i̶r̶s̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ o̶v̶e̶r̶ staring at Hubert, he rose from the bench. "I must be off. Thanks again for a wonderful time," he said with a small smile.

"I-it was my p-pleasure..." Ferdinand stuttered. This wasn't fair. Hubert was being too... _Hot_. His companion's lips formed a smirk.

"Until tomorrow." The mage waved goodbye and Ferdinand was left with a cup of tea (a/n: hubert carried his coffee mug away and washed it, don't worry he didn't leave ferdinand all the work) and a question: Why was he feeling this way?

His stomach dropped when he saw Hubert, that feeling you get when you're falling (i was gonna say on a rollercoaster but then i remembered that this is set in the 1180's). He stuttered more often around him, and occasionally couldn't even speak. He often found himself staring at Hubert for long periods of time and thought about him more than was probably normal. Wait- he knew this feeling. It was love.

But he couldn't fall in love again. Not after what happened last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! also look out for a rarepair next chap. love you guys xx

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? lmk if you did and what are some suggestions for the story and development? is there anything you would change about it? i hope the chapter was okay!


End file.
